A Phantom Dumped in a Bucket of BLEACH: Act Two
by Shadow-Wraith Writer
Summary: The Arrancar have arrived and the war between the two opposite ideals will begin soon. But now a new unidentified foe has arrived. Not much will survive this war.
1. Chapter 1

A Phantom Dumped in a Bucket of BLEACH: Act Two The Arrancar Arc

Writer: YES! I am BACK FROM THE DEAD! For the past week, all I have played is Team Fortress 2 and I HAVE BEEN ADDICTED TO IT. But it has worn off for now. So now, time to get on my favourite arc although it should be noted that this will be non-canon to bleach from this point out. Aizen's betrayal is approaching but has not happened yet. On a completely unrelated note, you people who are herded into the public school system miss a lot, for instance today, my siblings forgot what a verb is.

Uryu, Danny, Violencia, Chad, Ichigo and Renji are sitting in one of Kariya's guestrooms. (Writer: It has come to my attention my dear readers that you may be confused. This is the Arrancar arc did not Kariya die at the end of the Bount arc? Well, my dear reader, I have a more redemptive motif towards enemies. After all, who am I to decide whether someone should live or die? So he never crossed the Rubicon of attacking Soul Society because he lost his army before they could even pass the gate, thus instead of reopening old wounds he hopes now to fully heal beyond the current stigma against him. Only him, Go Koga and Yoshino Soma survived. Only a fool would think the chances of surviving an action like that would be worth pursuing, even Ichigo had better odds. But now enough with the recap on with the story.)

"Well where could Orihime be? I mean it has been three weeks since we have seen her last." Uryu asks adjusting his glasses.

"Well she isn't playing hide and seek. Otherwise we would have found her," Violencia states head tilted forwards in contemplation. ( Writer: Once more those of you who are new might wonder who this Violencia is. He is, along with being an OC of mine, an Arrancar created out of mercy by Urahara in order that Violencia may save his family.)

A knock on the door disrupts the conversation "Yes?"

Kariya's voice calls in, "There is a Shinigami here to see you. And for once someone knocked and did not kick the front door in."

Rukia is standing at the front door "Well it is certainly good to see you all again. But I am here to take you all bake to the Seireitei there is an emergency that we need to deal with there."

"Well let's get over there then."

Danny's thoughts retrace through his stay in Japan. _Man, why did Sam and Tucker have to leave? But if they are needed back home so be it._

(Writer: Several things happened in those weeks. For one all the side Characters returned to their respective homes the characters that left include Valerie, Tucker, Sam, the three Kaizo Konpaku, the original Japanese for Mod Soul, are currently working for Urahara.)

"Hey guys hold up you aren't going anywhere without me!" Johnny 13 runs up beside the group. (Writer: He has changed. You really need to read the first one for this to make any sense to you. But in a nutshell he is a Bount who pulled an Arrancar type move and ascended to an Erntearbeiter. German for Reaper.)

"About time, Bount. What took ya so long?"Renji asks

"Just getting ready," he elaborates

"Well should we not be moving and not sitting still?" Violencia urges. Turning towards Rukia, he commands, "Well lead the way, Shinigami."

"I will once the others stop arguing,"

"Well I could knock 'em out and drag 'em with me"

"that would be faster."

"Arrancar chop!" he knocks the three stooges, Ichigo, Renji and Uryu, out and tosses one to Danny and the third to Chad "You carry one I carry on, and Chad could you carry one?"

They reach the Senkaimon and stroll through into the Seireitei. "Good to see you all made it here." Yammamotto welcomes the troops, "Get those three to squad four to be healed. We need to stop at least three unidentified Ryoka."

Violencia steps forward, "Please send me with your permission to hunt those three Ryoka."

The head Taicho shrugs "You have my permission to go and hunt them to your heart's content."

"Thank you senor," he disappears in a flash of white signifying Sonido.

Danny turns towards the head captain, "Um."

The old man sighs, "Off with you go get the Ryoka."

"You have my thanks. Yurei Tejun." Danny activates the technique of the same name and vanishes in a flash of green, his red overcoat flapping madly in the wind. He reaches what was once the execution grounds. He sees around ten beings similar to Violencia in appearance, mainly in that they wear a A photo-negative version of the Shinigami Shihakusho, but that is where the similarity ends.

"About time one of you found us. Now you will give what we and what we want is the fifth squad's Captain, Aizen." One with tan skin and a second jaw made of white porcelain demands.

"What would you need with a Taicho?" Danny asks.

"We need to talk to him if we do not see him this girl dies." A blue-haired and half of a second jaw explicates as if it is just a walk in the park. He steps to the right to reveal Orihime.

"I must apologize but that won't happen. She is my friend she will not die." He draws his Zanpakuto, "Rise from thy grave, Tamashi Bunkatsu!"

He points the broadsword at the offending party who in turn draws his sword. "Well you wanna fight dumb***? Guess I will oblige you."

The swords ring as they are forced into action Danny doges a slash and charges the Ryoka the blade lands but it glances askance. Danny recoils from a counterstrike landed upon him by the Arrancar. Blood now pouring down his shoulder, Danny rotates it a few times before grabbing his sword with both hands and bears it down up on the enemies head. But the Ruffian seems ne'er off-put by the soul rending blade.

"Who are you exactly? I am asking because I might as well know before I kill you Ryoka?"

"My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. But I will not die because you will not leave this hill alive, so who are you?"

"I am Renegade. But who I am is besides the point you will release my friend."

"Why would we do that?" An Arrancar with a collar that looks as if an oversized spoon jeers.

"Well door one is release her, and door number two is die in waste, so choose wisely spoon-head." Danny demands, grinning.

"Why you ****** hold that head of yours still!"

"Thank you but no thank you." Danny dodges his new assailant's slashes and parries striking his intended's throat but nothing shown for his work he advances his attacks.

He leaps back shouting mid-jump "BANKAI!" Tamashi's form manifests over Danny's form, giving the image of a young man with white hair red eyes and a tuque of all things. "Now come on you pains! I will take you all on at once!" Danny swings down the six-foot long meat cleaver that is his Bankai form upon the blue haired kidnapper drawing blood. He turns around swiftly chopping another in the midriff and flings her backwards and stampedes towards the one with his makeup running down his face and black hair with teal eyes. Who brushes aside his blade fires a Cero, Danny, witnessing the attack vanishes, from sight and appears right behind his new contestant.

A blast of water flies at his back enters Yurei Tejun to avoid it. The water helps him by freezing the Arrancar he was fighting. He turns around speed favouring him allowing him to block the second swing of the female Arrancar.

"Ok who were you aiming for me or him?" Danny asks thinking,_ Well I might as well know who her target is._

"You are too young to fight us, you may have wounded Jaegerjaquez, but not all of us are that weak." The woman chides, "I am the Tres Espada, Tia Halibel. Killing is not what I plan to do."

"Well then I suppose we agree on something I will take her and leave but I will come back there is a difference between kill and fight." Danny grabs Orihime by the waist and teleports her to behind Ichigo. Danny returns to the hill to fight. "Well now where were we?"

"I will fight you but if you lose I will tie you up and drag you to my Fraccion as a Prisoner of War."

"So be it." Danny steels his nerves.

A strange gate opens behind Danny who turns to observe. A being bound by chains pulls his way through the portal. Tamashi's eyes widen as the chains break releasing a cloaked form. The cloak is tattered and torn. A simple black shirt is under the ripped and scraggily looking shroud. In point of fact, the being's entire wardrobe is rather bland with nothing really unusual about it. Black shirt, black pants, black cape, shoulder length black hair, Gothic much... not really he would need some sort of piercing but there is none upon his skin.

"Wraith," Tamashi whispers slightly caught off guard by his comrade's return

"Custodi Mortem, quo renascimur."

Danny's eyes widen as Tamashi is blasted out of his soul form into his own form, "Tamashi what is going on?"

"My curse is broken. The Custodae Mortem are reborn. Thanks to you I have enough strength to take my own form again. You do have your own Zanpakuto but when she first awakens watch out I still have scars from just disrupting her sleep," He shudders profusely, "I must go find the remaining Numera Mortem. I might as well tell you this in parting I am the III Mortem ex Mortuis and the second strongest level of power."

"Well it looks like you have lost your strength."Tia

"Oh no I will still fight you even without my Bankai."

"But I could still run the risk of killing you if I fight you."

"That is a risk we all take when we fight."

Danny charges head first at the Espada, who draws her sword and catches Danny's Zanpakuto in the hollowed out inside of the blade. Twisting her wrist, she disarms the Shinigami, and holding out her left hand, she catches his sword. "Now you are my prisoner. Hands above your head."

Danny complies and drops to his knees. She searches for some rope and upon finding some knocks him out and binds his hands behind his back, and completely around his chest several times. She hefts him over her shoulder and opens a Garganta.

_With Ichigo..._

Ichigo stands across from the blue haired sociopath known as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"You are going to be a problem later so I will kill you to stop you from reaching that point." Grimmjow smirks, and looses from its scabbard his sword, "Time to die Shinigami."

"I don't think so. Bankai!"Ichigo slashes at the Arrancar, missing the first stroke he activates Shunpo and teleports behind Grimmjow and cleaves him in half killing him. (Writer: Ok I admit I will kill a character for the things they do, and from what I have seen I am justified in hating Grimmjow with a passion.)

"Well that was easy." Ichigo states, "Oh there you are Orihime. Good to know that you are safe."

A trio of Arrancar picks up the halves of Grimmjow and carry off with the body of their comrade.

"Hey where do you think you are going?" Ichigo shouts.

"We are going to our commander with the parts of our comrade because we will eventually revive him."

"Yeah right!"Ichigo denies, but before he could continue, a fist flies from nowhere and strikes him with enough force to launch him all the way to the Fourth Squad's barracks. We will get back to him later.

"Well we have recaptured the girl."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Writer: First chapter down for the new book! Now most of this will be my own work. Not much of it will actually be cannon to either the anime or the manga.

Grimmjow: WHY THEHELL DID YOU KILL ME?

Writer: I hate you with a passion. Your lack of respect. Your sociopathic tendencies.

Ulquiorra: Why did you make the insinuation that I wear makeup?

Writer: Now that was a joke, only in fun.

Tia: Well it seems you kept me in character.

Writer: I respect your restraint and philosophy of not killing. As for why I killed Grimmjow I honestly hated that he lived and Ulquiorra died. Ulquiorra is strong, Grimmjow is just a downright bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

Ligabis ab Umbra: Chapter two of act two for APDiBoB

*What I've done plays in the background.*

Writer: Wow look at the overwhelming responses of the reviewers! ABSO-BLOODY-LUTELY NOT. Guess why this chapter was so late, Eh? No reviews=no motivation= no chapter. I do not have writer's block it is just that you guys are just a brick wall that I am talking to. REVIEW

There I said it.

_Flashback (One month ago)…_

_In the Observants' Continentes Spiritus Carcere_(Tamashi: Soul Holding Prison. Like a Caja Nagacion)

"_We have won. You may have sealed away Pariah Dark. But we will free him again. Your weakness led to your defeat." The observant mock the bound Wraith. They have him bound with his arms stretched out and legs bound to the wall. _

_Wraith mutters under his breath "Eiice te ad meam Et Ligabis Umbra."_(Tamashi: Cast yourself my soul in to the Shadow Brand. This is a forbidden ability. What it does is turns the casters soul into the very brand that restricts his powers. This action reverts the brand placed upon him, so instead of it limiting his power it focuses his energy. While I am at it, I might as well translate the other terms introduced. Custodi Mortem: Death Guard. This is the military group of Mortem ex Mortuis often considered outlaws because they will follow clockwork instead of the True Ghost King, Pariah's uncle. Mortem ex Mortuis: Dead from Death: Ghosts who gain Shinigami like abilities. Normally only ghosts who have more than half of their soul left can earn a Zanpakuto; but ectoplasm eats away at Reishi, converting it to Ectoplasm, thereby, the ghost will eventually lose their soul. However, the soul develops a method of countering the soul suicide, a balance between Reishi and Ectoplasm. The occurrence of finding a ghost without a soul is very common; however these ghost are very low tier. Very few ghosts are capable of losing the soul and maintaining their personality, only the top fifteen members of the Custodae have maintained their personality despite losing their soul i.e.: casting it into a Zanpakuto. Danny was regarded in fear because when he was half ghost he could have gained a Zanpakuto. Wow, that was all one long explanation. Anyways, on with the action!)

_Wraith weakly looks up at his tormentors "Your blood will soak in to the ghost zone and you will be naught but forgotten. I will kill you myself,"_

"_Sorry but the Jigoku no rensa cannot be broken" _(Tamashi: Jigoku no rensa: Hell chain. 'nough said.)

"_You are incorrect they can only hold souls," Wraith smirks "I am not a soul anymore. For I have remembered the Forbiden Spell and I have cast it. My turn to gloat. You all know that 'Eiice te ad meam et Ligabis' is irreversible, now my soul is cast into my Brand. I can feel free to break free at anytime. I will kill you."_

"_Knock him out." the observant standing closest to Wraith produces a frying pan and swings. Wraith rips his arm out of the wall bashes in that observant head kicks his legs out and lands one heck of a kick to the other. He breaks the chains binding his arm to the wall. "Well now I must find my sword. And my cloak"_

_After about three hour of scouring the tower, he walks down a corridor and sees a door labeled Forbidden Storage. "Hmm. Odds are high that my sword is in there." he muses, winding back his fist he unleashes a fist the breaks the door. He hums to himself while browsing for his sword. He reaches the back wall and what should he see? But his cloak of course. He grabs the tattered garment that once was a cloak. The hood is cut off, and the part that covered his right arm is torn to wrap around his neck like a scarf the once embroidered hem is now just torn up and ragged. He breaks the chest beneath the cloak and sees a familiar hilt. "At last the Shadow Brand is found!" he exclaims to the heavens, "Now to find the remaining Custodae Mortem."_

_After terrorizing another level of the tower he finds in the midst of his scouring a chamber full of six foot crystals each with a different form in each one "one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen." He counts "Myself but where is Tamashi? Oh well I will search for him later. Rise and shine dreamers." He strolls over the first one and in a blindingly fast amount of strokes he cracks all the crystals in the room at once. The trapped Custodae Mortem take one huge breath in._

"_Well looks who finally woke up" Wraith smirks "Well get your weapons we need to find Tamashi."_

_The one female in the group incoherently bellows, "Shuddup I am too tired for this."_

"_Come on Rachelle we need to keep moving before the Obsevants find out what happened." He levitates her and turns towards the door Rachelle looks down and starts struggling._

"_I can walk on my own you know!"_

"_Then do so."He orders. They reach the bottom floor. The observant turn towards the Custodae. _

"_The Custodae have escaped. Get them!"_

_Nobody moves._

"_It is a direct order!"_

_No one flinches._

"_Please?"_

_Crickets start chirping_

"_Oh come on! Get them already!"_

_Still no response. Rachelle studies her fingernails. _

_Wraith raises an eyebrow, "Well then if you do not mind we will be leaving now." The fifteen Custodae just walk out the front door "I do not think they did anything to our Barracks. So go there. I need to find Tamashi."_

_He jumps into a portal._

Present time

He looks at the sixteenth member of the Custodae Mortem, "Where the heck have you been?"

"Oh here and there I was actually right in the middle of a battle when you so rudely interrupted it."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"This. One hundred percent release! Spectral Destruction!" Tamashi, "well seeing as how I no longer should need to say things in brackets, I can just speak naturally. The pseudo 'Bankai' of the Mortem ex Mortuis it enables them to fight at full strength. But it drains them of energy rapidly and only very high level Custodae Mortem can access it for lengthened amounts of time.

"Um I already knew that."

"No that was for the audience, not you (That is assuming there are still people still reading this.)"

"Oh but what was the point?"

"They don't know what I mean when I say anything that I have not already explained."

"Ok we are going down a bunny trail, back to the main story. So you want to duel? We are right smack dab in the middle of the Seireitei."

"So? Unless you want me to remind Rachelle that age beats rank in the ghost zone. For the sake of the audience I will say this. Generally in the Ghost Zone, rankings are based off age not what spot you hold in any organization. However, Wraith here is not very old being only one thousand six hundred years of age and Rachelle being THREE thousand SIX hundred."

"Ugh I hate that law." Wraith hangs his shoulders, "And the fact that she is so uptight and strict about not fighting. But let's get to the action already." Wraith draws his Zanpakuto. Tamashi heaves his six foot meat clever and points it at The Deathly Shadow.

"Yurei Tejun" Tamashi activates his ability

Wraith just vanishes without a word.

"Right now another thing. I need to say Yurei Tejun because while I may be on the second tier I do not subconsciously release as much of my energy reserves as Wraith des from his reserves. That being said, he could battle the True ghost king to a stalemate and could almost beat the cap'in commander in a fight. The operative word in that sentence being almost."

"You care too much about the understanding of the readers." Wraith appears behind Tamashi. The blade approaches Tamashi.

Tamashi smirks, "Rending Ghost split to the Realm of Illusions. My Spectral Destruction version of Yurei o Hikisaku."

Wraith rolls upon landing in this new realm. His eyes, which are a sight to been seen on their own, adjust to the light level. His eyes do not resemble human eyes much at all. The whites of the eye are black and not the black that if you shine light upon will no longer dark we are talking black holes, with little white pupil. Darn scary eyes they are eh?

"Dang it." Wraith readies his blade and steels his heart. "TAMASHI LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Or what, hmm? You are in no place to demand explanation."

"As the leader of the Custodae Mortem I order you to release me!"

"No only Clockwork now is the leader of the Custodae. So I don't have to NA NANA NA NANA NA!"

"Tamashi just do it or you will have all the other Custodae on you about where I am. More specifically the overly protective mother type Rachelle on your case."

"Good point." A ragged tear between the real world and that world opens. Wraith steps out and punches Tamashi into the ground. he casually walks over to his fallen comrade and heaves him up by the collar and winds back about to punch the undead heck out of the Death Guard.

"Wraith! Put him back on the ground now or else!"The female terror of the Custodae Mortem walks over in her usual attire of a long, traditional Chinese dress, and rests her blade at the Reaping Shadow's neck.

"Darn it." He rises to his feet. And steps back.

"Tamashi wake up. What did you do to earn yourself that kind of beating?"

"All I did was to trap him in the Realm of Illusions."

She punches Tamashi herself. Rachelle turns briskly on her heels, and karate chops Wraith on the forehead launching him backwards. "Now have you two learned your lessons?"

A thumbs up from both fallen warriors confirms it

"Good. Now get up and save the fight for later when everybody can see it."

"Yes ma'am." They stand up and shake hands, signifying that this is not over just yet.

The trio of ghosts walk back to the portal to the Ghost Zone more specifically the Custodae Mortem Barracks.

Well that is all of the Custodae for now.

_With Danny in Hueco Mundo..._

"Well how are we going to deal with him, he might not take kindly to waking up as a prisoner of war."

"A bit late for that for that now isn't it?" Danny sits upright looking down confirming he was still in his Shinigami robes.

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo. Remember you lost to me?"

"I won't deny it." He looks out the balcony "But wow, it is extremely bleak out there."

"To you it might be, but to us it is home." The one, with heterochromatic eye colours one being green and the other being a reddish colour with a similar colour of red in a square around her reddish eye a.k.a. the left one, states.

"I must apologize I never got your names."

"These are my Fraccion: Emilou Apacci, Cyan Sung-sun, Franceska Mila Rose and I am Tia Halibel the Tres espada."

"Danny Fenton, the once Renegade now just the average Shinigami, at your service." He bows.

"Now I do have a few ground rules. Number one: do NOT go wandering about Las Noches on your own, this also applies to you three," she points at her Fraccion for emphasis "Second: if you are wandering around Las Noches as a group avoid the other Espada. They already hate me for not killing you, Danny. Do not give them the chance to kill you. Finally: and this one will save your hide, wear this Arrancar uniform and you might survive a bit longer."

"Gee that sounds really reassuring, Tia Halibel."

"Are you arguing?" she releases just some of her Reiatsu. He is instantly pinned to the ground.

"Ever heard of sarcasm?"

"Oh sorry."

"No it is fine I have felt much worse."

"Is this going to be a long story or a short one?"

"Well do you want the long version or the short one?" Danny asks

"We have nothing else to do so you might as well tell us the long one version."

"Go back around two months ago. And I was your average teen, high-school, homework, bullying. But then a Ghost Portal happened it broke I fixed it, but at the cost of one-half of my soul I gained a ghost half, and then normal was outdated and long forgotten, Because I had to fight ghosts and stop them from terrorizing the town. Fast forward one month later, Clockwork, one of the ghosts that I frequently help, asked me to try and earn a sword. However, it is never that easy with him involved. The sword he wanted me to have was Tamashi Bunkatsu, aka one of the Custodae Mortem, sealed away in the blade. Now at the climax of the battle he offered to give me strength I accepted. He stabbed me though the chest to transfer his sword to me. It caused one-half of basically my soul to suicide but the half that died was the Ghost half. The pain of losing half your soul just like that is immense. At least in losing it this time it was just the Zanpakuto, not my soul."Danny explains.

"But that lose places you at a major disadvantage with no Bankai."

"So? I will still fight."

"No I do not think you will, somehow those other two lost your Zanpakuto on the way here."

Danny smirks, "There is a difference between unarmed and harmless; and unarmed and very dangerous. I learned some unarmed techniques" He vanishes using shunpo. He appears behind Tia and pokes with his first two fingers using Tsukiyubi twice once right where the Chain of Fate should be and then where the Soul Sleep should be as well. The force of these two blows imbeds her in the wall. Her Fraccion respond almost immediately, drawing their Zanpakuto. He still smirking vanishes and repeats the technique only once person, thus he just defeated them without much effort. He walks into a side room and changes and walks back out. "Perhaps I should have held back." he muses upon seeing them still lying around.

A few minutes later they wake up seeing Danny sitting with his back to the wall.

"Why did you not try to escape?"

"You told me not to wander the castle alone," he smiles "And besides given the choice between escape and have free protection I would choose the free protection."

"That is amazingly reassuring, Danny." Tia states.

"Ha, ha, very funny Tia," Danny banters back clearly not amused.

"I try my best." Tia fires off her return banter, "But one further thing, Aizen handed me an experimental Zanpakuto. According to him, it should turn you into an Arrancar if you draw it."

_I lost my Zanpakuto, however she is asleep at the moment if I draw the sword it will kill her and replace her with an Inner Hollow. But what if I need to fight? Then I have no choice. But can live with knowing I killed her in her sleep? I have one choice, do not fight. But my promise I promised to protect my family. Then I need this blade. _Danny reaches out and grabs the Zanpakuto. _Hello is anyone here?_

_I am Ryuko no Gekido. Thank you for letting me have my full nap._

_I must apologize for replacing you with an_

_Oh no you have it backwards if you draw that sword I would simply become an Inner Hollow not be replaced with an Inner Hollow._

_Oh. Thanks for clearing that up. _

"Hello, you in there Danny?"

"Sorry was having a talk with my Zanpakuto spirit." Danny attaches the new blade to the sash around his waist.

"Excuse me but Aizen is calling for a meeting. Only Espada. you will be briefing your Fraccion after."

Danny sits down on the balcony. He looks across the landscape and sees movement namely a huge burst of Reiatsu, which he identifies as Ichigo. _Well now, I know what that meeting is for, namely, Invaders. AKA my freedom!_

After a few boring hours of having to sit do, Tia returns.

"Let me guess Ichigo, Uryu and Renji are invading Hueco Mundo on their way here to strike down Aizen and rescue Orihime and myself."

"Right on everything except yourself."

"Why not me?"

"They will not recognize you because they are under an illusion. They will think you are one of us."

"Bah I will beat their heads in and tell 'em otherwise." Danny smiles in hopes that he will actually get the enjoyment thereof.

"That while it may be fun won't do any good." Tia crushes his hopes.

"Too bad I will still try." Danny shrugs of the denial of it working.

_With Ichigo..._

"So let me get this straight they managed to kidnap both Danny and Orihime, only one confirmed casualty. And two unrecognized energy signatures managed to infiltrate the Seireitei, and we have no eye witnesses?" Ichigo asks incredulously

"Pretty much" Rukia confirms "and you Uryu and Renji are being sent to retrieve them. Evidently the only way this go well if is you three do not kill each other before you get there, or get back."

_At Urahara Shoten..._

"Well time to get you guys to Hueco Mundo and get back your friends. Tessei toss 'em in."

_In Hueco Mundo..._

They rise to their feet, and see very far of in the distance a dome with two pillars

"Most likely they are there" Uryu points out.

"No kidding. Any further revelations, O Oracle of All Knowledge?"

"Shut up pineapple-head"

"Be quiet four-eyes."

"Stay of of this orange juice!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Oi we need to focus on the mission."

The two arguers punch Renji simultaneously. He skips across the sand but rise to his feet."BANKAI! HIHIO ZABIMARU!"

"Dude but the Bankai away."

"No screw that. BANKAI!" Ichigo and Renji fight

"Why did they have to send me along? I refuse to lower my self to fighting them."

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichgo shouts unleashing the attack and devastating the area.

Unnoticed by the combatants a fourth person came through the portal. Chad was assigned to the mission at the last moment when everyone realized Ichigo Renji and Uryu would just as soon kill each other as well as the enemy.

"Ahem."

The two fighters freeze. "Ya?"

"We have a mission get to it."

"Yes sir!" They start running towards the dome with sticks beside it.

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**


End file.
